Petit voyage d'affaire
by olukkalp
Summary: Pour une fois, Chihiro va accompagné Madoka en voyage d'affaire. Et ça ne sera pas aussi terrible qu'il le pensait. Parce qu'au fond, il l'aime son oncle !


Hey ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga, d'ailleurs j'en ai trouvé aucune sur elle, serais-je la première ? S'il vous plaît, venez lire, j'espère que mon petit os vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !

Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir au moins l'animé qui est superbe ! Vraiment à mourir de rire ! Bon je vous laisse ! :D

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans que Chihiro vivait chez Madoka. Ils s'étaient d'avantage rapprochés. Se parlant de tout et de rien. Bien que niveau rangement et propreté, l'excentrique qui lui servait d'oncle était encore loin d'être au top. Et le plus jeune continuait également de jouer les bonnes dans sa tenue de Maid tout en ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aussi, une des choses qui montrait qu'ils étaient devenus très proches était le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement de Chihiro envers le châtain.

Mais bon, ce jour-là, que le jeune garçon pensait être des plus banales, ne le fut pas tant que ça. Déjà prenons le matin, où il avait croisé son oncle dans la cuisine, encore plus exité que d'habitude. Au départ il cru à une nouvelle tentative d'adopter un chat tandis qu'il en ait allergique de la part de son tuteur mais remarquait bien vite qu'en fait, il rodait surtout autour de lui avec un grand sourire niais scotché sur la figure. Complètement désespéré face au comportement de l'adulte, il s'était rendu à sa dernière journée de cours. Offrant à lui, à la fin de la journée, des vacances de deux semaines où il se voyait déjà nettoyer ci, laver ça, et tout ce qu'il aimait faire quand il était chez lui. Ah ! La la ! Le ménage était vraiment sa passion ! Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait réussi à se dégoter un oncle aussi sale et bordélique ! Mais bon, passons. Alors qu'il avait passé une journée toujours très banale, en compagnie de ses fidèles amis, sur le chemin du retour cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Madoka et sentit qu'il avait un mauvais préssentiment.

C'est pour quoi, une fois rentré, il s'empressa de vérifier chaque pièce, une par une, en fouillant de fond en comble à la recherche d'une minuscule anormalie. Mais à sa grande surprise, tout était impeccable, à sa place et rien de louche rodait. Aucun. Alors il partit rejoindre Madoka et Mr. Keiishiro dans le salon, se disant qu'il aurait sa réponse là-bas. Il s'installait alors rapidement au près de son tuteur et le zieuta du coin de l'oeil. Il ne faisait que le fixer avec un aura de quelqu'un qui aurait trouvé son paradis. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps, le brun explosa.

 **-Bon, y se passe quoi depuis ce matin ! Tu n'arrête pas de me regarder comme si j'étais une pierre précieuse,bon sang ! Me dit pas que tu m'as encore fabriqué une tenue de chat, parce que j'en ai assez !**

 **-Oh pas besoin de t'affoler Chii-chan** , lui dit son oncle. **J'ai une super nouvelle !**

Le brun se calma alors et le fixa. Puis beaucoup de choses lui vinrent en tête. Sans savoir qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Keiishirô, remarquant l'air béat et déconnecté du plus jeune, désespéra. Il avait parfaitement deviné dans quels genres de délires le petit s'était embarqué. S'imaginant peut-être avoir de nouveaux produits ménagers tel l'aspirateur qu'il avait reçu l'an passé pour Noël. Il se devait alors de mettre les choses au clair dans la petite tête brune.

 **-Chihiro-kun, on ne va pas dégoter de nouveaux produits ménagers, tu m'envoies désolé.**

Le jeune homme perdit alors son sourire et reprit une expression perdue et qui ne comprenait plus rien. Pour lui, une bonne nouvelle aurait été de racheter un plumeau tout neuf vu que l'actuel commençait à rendre l'âme. Mais bon, connaissant Madoka, il s'attendait à présent du pire.

 **-J'ai un voyage d'affaire qui dure presque une semaine !**

Le brun avait prit l'habitude que l'adulte parte en déplacement pour son travail. Même si généralement, ça ne durait pas plus de trois jours. Trois jours qui paraissaient sans cesse trop long pour Madoka qui harcelait son neveu de messages. Ce dernier avait alors prit l'habitude de classé les sms inutiles qu'il recevait, ne répondant qu'aux plus intéressants. Et puis, se sentant effroyablement seul sans cesse, il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler son tuteur parfois ou d'inviter un ami comme Yûji ou Miyako généralement. Il aimait bien aussi le fait qu'il puisse être seul afin de nettoyer la maison plus en profondeur. Faisant à présent attention à ne plus tombé malade comme la première fois où il s'était retrouvé seul. Mais sur ce coup, il trouvait quand même que c'était très long une semaine. Et aussi que ce n'était pas normal que Madoka soit réjouit par ça, lui qui chialait à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait même pour deux jours à peine.

 **-Et tu viens avec moi !** s'écria l'adulte.

Et là, Chihiro en tomba des nus. C'était bien la première fois que son tuteur lui disait qu'il irait avec lui. Et puis, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi sa ressemblerait, le brun fut tenter de fuir et d'esquiver.

 **-Et le ménage ?**

 **-Tu le feras une fois rentré ! Allez Chii-chan ! Pour une fois que je peux t'emmener et puis c'est les vacances** , souriait le décoloré.

 **-Je sais pas** , continua d'hésiter le brun.

 **-Keiishirô ! Si Chihiro-san ne vient pas et bah moi non plus !** bouda faussement Madoka.

L'homme à lunettes et à l'éternel costard bleu nuit ne put que soupirer.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Chihiro-kun, tout se passera bien et puis je suis là au cas où y'a un problème.**

 **-Alors d'accord !** s'écria sans s'en rendre compte le jeune garçon, rapidement prit dans les bras de son oncle, trop content. **Et on part quand ?** demanda t-il alors.

 **-Aujourd'hui.**

 **-QUOI ?! T'en a pas assez de me prévenir à la dernière minute, crétin !** s'énerva le collégien sur le costumier qui se faisait tout petit.

 **-Désolé !**

Il finit tout de même par se calmer et sourire sereinement. Il rejoignit alors sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Bien vite, il fut rejoint du décoloré qui l'aidait en lui conseillant quoi prendre et à lui dire comment était ce mieux de faire pour ne pas avoir de difficulté à fermer son bagage, qu'il faisait pour la première fois. Etant la première fois qu'ils s'absentaient aussi longtemps de leur demeure. Et bien que le brun aurait préféré passé le balais, l'idée de sortir avec Madoka le réjouissait quand même beaucoup. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, vu qu'il n'avait jamais connu le sien. Alors être avec lui était bien. Ils se disputaient puis riaient ensemble. Partageaient leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre sans aucune gène, comparé au début. Passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles. Ils apprenaient encore à se connaître d'avantage bien qu'ils se connaissaient très bien. Et puis, Madoka venait quand il fallait ou quand des évènements étaient organisés, à l'école par exemple. Il l'aidait à accorder ses vêtements, il lui donnait des conseils. Et malgré son jeune âge, le brun en faisait de même. Ils avaient vraiment une relation fusionelle et presque comme père et fils. Pour preuve, sa grand-mère avait tenté deux-trois fois de le faire déménager chez elle mais il avait refusé et avait clairement dit qu'il resterait chez son oncle. Ce dernier aussi n'avait pas laisser faire sa mère et elle avait alors finalement renoncée mais avait quand même souhaitée que son petit-fils vienne leur rendre visite de temps en temps.

Mais bref, pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Madoka et Chihiro venaient de terminer la valise du brun. L'adulte lui dit qu'ils allaient devoir se rendre directement sur le lieu de travail et donc par conséquent, il se chargea de faire une beauté à son neveu. Le vêtant d'un somptueux petit costard noir à cravate violette. Le costumier le laissa cependant mettre une paire de basket, bien qu'il lui imposa la couleur qui devait être de préférence noir ou violet à la rigueur. Le brun en mit des noirs. Son oncle constatant que ses cheveux étaient déjà parfaits, ne lui fit aucune coupe en particulier et les laissa au naturel avant d'aller se changer à son tour, revenant avec également la même tenue que son neveu.

 **-Pourquoi on a la même tenue au juste ?** demanda Chihiro.

 **-Ben pour que tout le monde sache que t'es avec moi !** s'écria le décoloré comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. **Et tu me tiendras la main aussi !**

 **-Tu peux rêver là !** cria le brun en le tapant avec son oreiller.

Puis Chihiro se mit à sourire en regardant son oncle.

 **-Je suis prêt !**

 **-Allons-y !** dit Madoka, rendant aussitôt son sourire.

Ils rejoignèrent Keiishirô, qui s'empressa de mettre les bagages dans le coffre et se mit au volant après avoir vérifié une énième fois que tout était en ordre. Il démarra la voiture et prit la route avec à son bord un patron aux anges de pouvoir avoir son neveu près de lui et également un maniaque de la propreté, joyeux aussi et un peu exité malgré lui. Même si bien vite, le conducteur fut désemparé quand il remarqua le brun sortir des produits pour nettoyer l'intérieur de la voiture qu'il trouvait sale et trop poussiéreuse.

Une fois terminé, le cerveau du brun tilta sur une chose. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait se tenir, se qu'il devait faire et où ils allaient.

 **-Où est ce qu'on va au juste ?** demanda -il donc.

 **-Pas loin de Kyoto dans un grand salon de mariage** , répondit le brun à lunettes.

 **-Et je suis censé faire quoi moi là-bas ?**

 **-Etre près de moi !** dit Makoda. **Tu viendras avec moi comme ça tu verras ce que je fais ! Et je serais pas triste comme ça !**

- **Triste ?**

- **Que tu sois loin de moi voyoons Chii-chan** ,commença à faussement pleurer le costumier. Rapidement, il se mit à sourire même. **Oh que j'ai hâte de te présenter à tout le** **monde ! Et tu m'appeleras mon oncle ! Ou tonton c'est mieux !** s'entousiasma Makoda.

 **-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Maître Makoda. Car sinon nous auront vite fait de se perdre et se sera également plus simple et pour le business, avec ta bouille d'ange, les clients seront charmés d'avantage et sa nous fera de plus en plus de clients !** expliqua Keiishirô au brun.

 **-Pas de problème !**

 **-Et aussi, interdit de nettoyer quoi que ce soit une fois sur place** , ordonna l'adulte.

 **-Hmmmm** , fit le petit, **moins heureux soudainemement.**

 **-Chihiro-kun ?**

 **-D'accooooord,** se résigna le collégien légèrement appeuré devant la mine assez autoritaire et attendant impatiemment une réponse, du lunetteux.

Le marché fut donc conclu et bien vite, ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Madoka lui expliqua qu'il ne ferait rien ce soir à part rencontrer quelques personnes et qu'ils iraient ensuite fissa dans leur suite d'hôtel après. Donc, une fois à l'intérieur, Keiishirô et Chihiro rassurèrent Madoka qui n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il y aurait autant de monde et une fois cette besogne faite, ils rejoignèrent le patron du salon qui était en compagnie de sa femme et qui venait de finir de parler avec des collègues et clients. Quand il vit le costumier, il fut extrêmement content et lui fit signe de le rejoindre et ce dernier fit signe à son tour à Chihiro de le suivre, en souriant.

 **-Enchanté,** fit le décoloré au vieil homme.

- **De même ! Laissez moi vous présentez ma somptueuse épouse, Mia !**

 **-Ravi de vous rencontrer** , fit poliment Madoka qui en avait en réalité rien à cirer des deux personnages. **Et moi je vous présente mon neveu Chihiro !** dit joyeusement et fièrement le décoloré.

 **-Enchanté** , fit timidement le jeune homme.

- **Oh qu'il est mignon !** s'exclama la dame, alarmant toutes les femmes aux alentours qui se jetèrent tour à tour sur le petit garçon, qui se réfugiait alors derrière son oncle.

Fier du succès de son protégé, Madoka sourit de plus belle en mettant sa main sur le crâne du plus jeune pour le rassurer devant cette foule féminine prêtes à tout pour une photo ou un sourire. Keiishirô, au loin, souriait également. Il savait que Chihiro aurait eu du succès auprès des femmes et voire même quelques hommes, mais il n'aurait pas imaginer à ce point là et il fut également choqué du nombres de contacts supplémentaires qu'il ajouta dans son répertoire alors que ces derniers n'avaient même pas encore vu la collection de Makoda, donc c'était pour dire !

Prenant bientôt congé, ils se dirigèrent vers leur suite d'hôtel où ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Deux jours plus tard, on leur annonça que leur séjour serait écourté dut au fait que presque toute leur collection ait été vendue, grâce évidemment en partie à Chihiro, qui jouait la comédie et vantait les talents de son oncle alors qu'intérieurement il pensait à toutes les babioles inutiles qu'il pouvait créer surtout. Et aussi, il se retenait de ne pas hurler et se jeter partout pour nettoyer les salles, impeccablement. Quel calvaire !

Alors ils restèrent une nuit de plus seulement où Madoka reçut plusieurs interviews en tout genres qui lui prirent toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi. Il passa le reste de la journée à faire connaître sa perle à tout le monde et présenta des gens à ce dernier également. Ils restèrent également dîner. Et le costumier dit à Mr. Keiishirô de garder la réservation de l'hôtel pour cette nuit.

Se levant dans les alentours de midi, ils se préparèrent, boucclèrent leurs dernières affaires dans leurs valises et allèrent déjeuner. Ils dirent aurevoir à quelques personnes croisés et se rendirent dans la voiture bien vite. Dans le véhicule, Madoka demanda à Keiishirô de s'arrêter en ville, malgré sa peur de la foule, il était décidé à se balader avec son neveu, aussi pour le remercier de ce petit séjour d'affaires.

Malheureusement également pour eux, même en ville ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus et Madoka fut vite mal à l'aise mais rassuré aussitôt par Chihiro. Alors bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent au cinéma devant un film comique, riant ensemble. Bien après, Madoka offrit une tounée de glace et ils attérirent devant un spectacle de rue qu'ils regardèrent joyeusement. Toute la journée se passa ainsi. Ils partèrent même faire les boutiques, et dans les rues commerçantes, les rues piétonnes donc, des passants les fixèrent, sans oubier de s'exclamer sur _"le père et son fils qui font les magasins ensembles"_ ou plus globalement reçus aussi _"ils sont trop mignoooons et quel classe !",_ etc, etc...

Chihiro passait clairement l'une des meilleurs journées de sa vie. Mais le retour à la réalité le frappa quand Keiishirô annonça qu'il devait s'en aller car il se faisait tard et il se rendit compte que toute bonne chose avait une fin. Mais il ne perdit pas le sourire pour autant. Dans la voiture, ils décidèrent de leur dîner. Ne se mettant pas d'accord, ils se firent alors livrer de la cuisine chinoise. Le lunetteux resta dîner avec eux puis prit ensuite congé.

Puis la nuit tomba, l'heure de dormir arriva. Chihiro était ravi de savoir qu'il pourrait se remettre au ménage dès demain ! Et Morphée l'emporta avec elle pendant que Madoka rangeait ses affaires dans son grand placard. Même si son cher Chii-chan allait pousser une gueulante à coup sur en découvrant l'état de son armoire en pagaille. Mais bon, tant pis, c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Un peu plus tard, Chihiro, réveiller par un de ses énièmes rêves chelous, se rendit compte de la présence de son tuteur dans son lit. Il ne comptait visiblement pas arrêter de squatter son lit malgré qu'il en ait un mais bref. Il sourit en le regardant, se disant qu'il avait affronté sa peur de la foule pour passer une journée dehors avec lui comme toutes personnes banales. Qu'ils avaient faits des trucs amusants et qui resteront gravés dans sa mémoire. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il se blottit d'avantage dans les bras de son oncle et se rendormit, grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plut ! A la prochaine ! :D


End file.
